Save The Dance
by MerlynGirlReincarnate-17
Summary: Quarter-mentioned SnapeOFC (Original Female Character) The final dance.


Disclaimer; I don't own it. Just  
  
It's the end of year Yuleball and the fête is more than just another graduation dance, Voldemort has finally been destroyed. Attributable to information realized by the new DADA professor, Harry was able to attack before Voldemort could get the ascendancy. Some quick planning by Professor Snape had given Harry extra power and the single killing curse banished the Dark Lord forever.  
  
The DADA professor stands about six foot, maybe an inch or so more, and has short, spiky crimson hair. Her captivating silver eyes often cause people to mistake her for being blind but she is far from it. She often wears loose black jeans, soft fur-lined ankle boots, and a loose t-shirt. Her robes habitually have a phoenix on them across the left shoulder and a pair of silver sunglasses frequently hides her eyes with their reflective azure lenses. Tonight, she has opted to leave them in her rooms and has dressed more formally than anyone is used to seeing her, making her appear like the 23 year old she is instead of her customary 30 year-old portrayal. A sleek, silver dress accents her subtle curves and semi-long legs, giving her body a elusive grace that normally isn't so noticeable in her standard choice of attire.  
  
All eyes turn as the entrance doors open and a tall Caucasian man enters. His immaculate black suit and impeccable white silk shirt have not a single wrinkle or imperfection. The high-shine dress shoes reflect like mirrors the candle light in the room, capturing the light and expelling it out over the room with unsuspecting force. His piercing blue eyes glance over the crowd and come to rest on the DADA professor, an evil smirk playing over his lips as he moves towards her.  
  
Her entire mind has shut down. No thoughts make it to consciousness and she stands, frozen like a deer in headlights, as he draws nearer.  
  
"I was wondering where you went." He sneers as he reaches her, placing a firm grip on her elbow. She stares into his eyes fearfully, helpless to do anything.  
  
"Let's dance." He says simply and they move onto the floor. She dances by reflex, her body falling into the music even if her mind is still petrified with dread. As the song ends he leads her away towards the door, shocked when a tall dark man steps in their path.  
  
"Sir." Snape says in his usual frigid voice.  
  
"Is there something I could do for you?" The man asks, obviously distain to talk to the Potions Master.  
  
"There is not." Snape replies coldly and turns his attention to the girl. "Would you care to dance?" He asks, extending his hand to her smoothly.  
  
"I'm sorry but we must be going." The man says, starting to push his way beyond.  
  
"It is the lady's decision when she wishes to leave." Snape says calmly as he places a hand on the man's shoulder, applying a firm grip that startles the stranger. Nodding stiffly, he complies and hands her over.  
  
"One dance." He says warningly and watches as they walk off to the dance floor.  
  
"Thank you." She whispers softly as they dance to the music, a soothing melody that helps ease her fear a little.  
  
"Who is he?" Snape asks, still not dropping his usual brisk manner.  
  
"An ex-boyfriend." She replies, still not quite meeting the older man's eyes.  
  
"Why are you afraid of him?" Snape asks calmly.  
  
"He- you don't want to know." She says timidly.  
  
"Did I not ask, Ms. Yerk?" He responds.  
  
"He used to beat on me." She says meekly.  
  
"Are you not a fully-qualified witch?" Snape replies.  
  
"It was before I discovered my powers. I've only realized them for the last two years. He was before that." She says softly.  
  
"Then why are you still afraid of him?" Snape responds briskly.  
  
"Thank you." She says again and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaning forward and resting against his chest, letting the dance end on a soft note. Snape grunts his disapproval but doesn't move either of them to stop the contact. Once the song is over they part with a small dip of a nod and she moves back towards the stranger with a new kind of determination.  
  
"What was that all about?" He demands heatedly.  
  
"Nothing. If you would accompany me, please?" She replies calmly, gesturing to the empty gardens to their right. Nodding sharply they move off and she halts out of sight of the main room.  
  
"What is it, Bolt?" He asks sharply.  
  
"I want you to leave, now. You are not my boyfriend nor will you ever be again. This is not your world. You are a muggle, a non-magick person. I am a witch, one with powers beyond what you can comprehend. Leave, Brian, don't come near me again." She says icily, staring him down.  
  
"Who do you think you are? It's because of that freak, isn't it?" Brian snarls, grasping her arm and starting to drag her forth.  
  
"Let go." She growls dangerously, her wand setting off a small spark from where it rests in a pouch about her waist.  
  
"You aren't in control, you are mine, bitch." He says and backhands her, knocking her to the ground. A rustle from the trees to his left draws his attention and Snape darts forward, his wand pressed to Brian's temple.  
  
"Apologize." He growls threateningly.  
  
"What?" Brian asks in startled shock.  
  
"I will not repeat myself." Snape replies.  
  
"Professor?" Bolt asks in confusion as she gains her feet and wipes a little blood from a cut on her lip.  
  
"Apologize to her." Snape says sharply, giving an insistent prod to Brian's skull.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He squeaks in fear and the wand presses more sharply. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and hitting you!" He corrects hastily.  
  
"What else?" Snape urges sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry for ever doing anything wrong to you and I'll never do it again!" Brian nearly shouts in fear.  
  
"Now do as the lady suggested and leave." He snarls and shoves him away with a rough kick to the back of the knee.  
  
"My hero." Bolt teases as she watches her ex- boyfriend stumble off as fast as he can, which is speedily as he used to be a track star.  
  
"He was out of line." Snape respond sharply and turns to walk away.  
  
"Have you promised anyone the last dance?" Bolt asks softly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He asks suspiciously.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me?" She asks, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"What if I say I don't dance?" He replies, turning to face her.  
  
"We danced moments again. If you simply do not want to dance with me, say so. I am not easily offended." She says, a soft grin lighting her features. Giving a small smirk, Snape nods and steps closer, offering his arm silently. She curls her arm through his and they walk back onto the dance floor just as the final song begins.  
  
"The last dance." Sirius comments as he walks up to them.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, we'll have to dance some other time. I currently have a partner." Bolt replies politely. Snape succeeds in hiding his shock but can't hide all of his smugness at the revelation. Sirius glares at him but doesn't push it for now, mentally swearing his revenge as he stalks off.  
  
"You already had a partner for this dance." Snape says in amusement as they slowly fall into the beat of the music, his hand on her lower back and clasped in hers as her other hand falls on his shoulder.  
  
"No one important." She assures him, grinning.  
  
"No, he certainly isn't." Snape agrees. After a few silent moments Bolt sighs and leans against his chest, moving her hands so that they rest against his back.  
  
"Ms. Yerk?" Snape asks in confusion.  
  
"Hmm?" She responds, her warm breath heating the flesh at the base of his throat.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks his voice uncharacteristically strained.  
  
"Resting in safe company." She replies, nuzzling her cheek against the soft fabric of his dress robes and inhaling deeply of his masculine scent.  
  
"Safe company?" Snape asks, glaring at the top of her head.  
  
"You're the man I trust." She says and suddenly pulls back, resting her open palm against his heart. "And I believe in you." She adds softly. Snape draws in a sharp breath and stares at her silently. Slowly, almost as if in fear of driving her away, he raises his hands and wraps them around her shoulders, drawing her against him comfortably.  
  
"Bolt." He whispers softly, his voice tender against to ear.  
  
"Severus." She purrs, letting the bare tip of her tongue tap his throat. He gulps and pulls back once more, his hands resting lightly at her waist.  
  
"Are you certain?" He asks, his tone saying 'you'd better not play games with me.'  
  
"I am not a tease, and I've had all year to think over it. Ever since I first saw you." She responds without hesitation and clasps their hands together, leading them off the dance floor towards the exit.  
  
"We don't have to move this fast, if you don't want to." He assures her as they enter the hallway towards the dungeons.  
  
"Things are moving too slow for me. I've waited for a year, don't let me wait any more." She pleads, giving his hand a firm squeeze. His first true smile since he was very little lights his face and he sweeps her into his arms, carrying her to his rooms and tossing her onto the bed.  
  
"You're beautiful." Snape growls as he slowly sheds her clothes.  
  
"And this coming from a god himself. Just hurry up and ravish me." She laughs and pulls him up for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Where does he thing he's going with her?" Sirius asks angrily as he watches Snape and Bolt exit the room.  
  
"I do believe she wants him, and that the feelings are mutual Padfoot." Remus laughs at his friend's shocked face.  
  
"That's impossible. He must have used a potion on her. It's just like the slimy git to do that." Sirius says determinedly, refusing to acknowledge the truth.  
  
"Ease off, Sirius. You have to face it, Snivellus has grown up and found himself a woman who loves him for who he is, and he for her. I can smell the pheromones from here and trust me when I say they are only directed at each other." Remus says lightly and moves off before Sirius can launch into one of his normal rants about impossibilities. // He literally came back from the dead, and he thinks that the Potions Master finding love is impossible? He is full of contradictions. // Remus thinks in amusement as he fixes himself a glass of punch.  
  
A/N; Well? Any good? Yes, that is my middle name above, but I couldn't think of anything else when I wrote this. This isn't actually me in any way, however. 


End file.
